


Не оставь меня в беде

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Наши мёртвые нас не оставят в беде, наши павшие – как часовые". (Владимир Высоцкий)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не оставь меня в беде

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: почти немагическая AU. Автор не медик, хотя матчасть фика знает, и выраженное в фике отношение к некоторым областям медицины полностью субъективно.
> 
> Написано на девятый тур Феста редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке flamarina:  
> "10. Северус Снейп / Луна Лавгуд  
> «- Что ты вяжешь?  
> \- Будущее.  
> \- Чьё?  
> \- Пока не знаю» Н-".
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Девятнадцать лет спустя Луна будет исследовать мезоатомы.

Или рисовать (медовой акварелью, постоянно облизывая кончик кисточки).

Девятнадцать лет спустя Луна будет жить (она хочет верить).

Сейчас она подпирает косяк кухонной двери, весьма прозаично споря с папой.

– Папа. Я не знаю, как я могу пойти куда-то ещё.

– Ты же… такая талантливая, – безнадёжно говорит папа. – Ты могла бы быть дизайнером, например. Могла бы быть художником. Могла бы... да что угодно! Но ты хочешь именно туда, куда тебе нельзя!

Папа отталкивает ноутбук с недописанной статьёй и подходит к Луне. Напряжение в воздухе почти ощутимо, и Луна представляет электроны вокруг (маленькие, золотые, крылатые, они кружат вокруг папы и злят его непрерывным гулом).

– Когда тебе поставят кардиостимулятор*, ты уже не сможешь поступить на радиохимию. А забирать документы будет поздно. Ты потеряешь целый год. Лучше подумать об этом сейчас, – папа говорит быстро, и от волнения его глаза слегка косят.

– _Если_ , – очень тихо отвечает Луна. – _Если_ мне поставят кардиостимулятор.

Луна разворачивается и выходит из кухни.

(Она не хочет об этом думать, но тихий голос в голове – электроны, это разозлённые папины электроны, – всё равно пробивается через другие мысли, «мама бы не перестала бороться», говорит он.)

«В алхимике главное – душа», – ободряет себя Луна, одеваясь перед зеркалом в своей комнате.

Если всё будет хорошо, Луна станет радиохимиком. _Ал_ -химиком: кто ещё сможет получить золото из кобальта и теллура? Луна могла бы – где-то в её тетрадях есть строчка с уравнением (осталось найти ядерный реактор). Правда, это золото будет радиоактивным и распадётся в доли секунды, но со сбывшимися мечтами так всегда, и это даже к лучшему, думает она.

(«Ты волшебница, Луна», говорила мама.)

Под ямкой у ключиц из-под кожи выпирают круглые сочленения рёбер – видимо, именно здесь душа алхимика года в три рвалась на свободу («у тебя и правда большое сердце», однажды ответила мама, «ему было мало места, оно билось и выгибало рёбра»). Руки какие-то тонкие, как будто плохо держатся. Луна на пробу взмахивает ими, как крыльями, и у худой девушки в зеркале сползает бретелька лифчика. Луна отворачивается от зеркала и надевает джемпер.

Когда она, одевшись, проходит мимо открытой двери кухни, папа поднимает голову от ноутбука:

– Может, ты заодно запишешься на Холтер**?

(Телефон сломался пару дней назад, и папа честно хотел вызвать мастера, но загорелся очередной идеей из присланной в его журнал статьи и совершенно забыл об этом.)

– Давай починим телефон, и я запишусь по телефону? – неуверенно говорит Луна (ей слегка стыдно за недавний спор). – Это ведь может подождать?

Папа радостно фыркает:

– Не до телефона сейчас! Помнишь зашифрованный дневник Фламеля, который нашли в сентябре? Вот он, – папа легонько хлопает по крышке ноутбука, очевидно, имея в виду автора статьи, – говорит, что несколько абзацев удалось расшифровать! Там упоминается некто Дамблдор, скорее всего, современник Фламеля. И знаешь, он вполне может иметь отношение к Философскому Камню.

Помолчав, папа опирается подбородком на руки и уже без улыбки говорит:

– Это страшная вещь на самом деле, Философский Камень. Но загадка интересна сама по себе.

Луна согласно кивает головой. Она не думает, что Камень существует – так, как это понимает папа, – но, получив очередную игрушку-загадку, папа становится гораздо счастливей (а она может вспомнить детство и тоже поиграть с ним в великого дешифратора).

– Хорошо, я запишусь, – говорит она. – Ну, пока.

Воздух начала января пахнет водой и просыпающимся городом (смотрящим на Луну из-под век-стёкол в окнах), и, подходя к Харли Стрит Клиник, Луна точно так же чувствует себя сонной. Само имя Харли-стрит предполагает свободу, и ветер, бьющий по щекам, и пряди пепельных волос – нимбом вокруг головы; но для Луны здесь – только первый этаж клиники (белый, как медицинский халат, как одинаковые маски на лицах) и ещё три над ним (серо-коричневые, темнеющие на фоне неба).

За стеклом регистратуры девушка с ярко-розовыми волосами красит ногти (каждый – новым цветом), на табличке рядом с ней написано: «Вас приветствует Тонкс» (скорей всего, раньше там было ещё и имя, но сейчас часть строки перед «Тонкс» старательно замазана чёрным маркером). Луна слегка барабанит по стеклу и говорит:

– Я бы хотела записаться на Холтер к доктору Томасу Риддлу. Моя карта должна быть у вас.

Тонкс раздражённо вскидывает голову, но, заметив разрисованные под божьих коровок ногти Луны, широко улыбается и поворачивается к компьютеру.

– Луна Лавгуд, восемнадцать лет, полная АВ-блокада?

Луна угукает, и Тонкс, постучав по клавишам, назначает дату.

– Через неделю, девятого января, в восемь утра.

– Спасибо, – крайний срок подачи документов – пятнадцатого января, и хорошо, что Луна теперь успеет (не может не успеть).

Тонкс, наверное, думает, что она расстроена (но она просто задумалась, она ведь не боится, нет?), поэтому на прощание подмигивает Луне, вскидывая два пальца «викторией» (зелёный и сиреневый ногти, и Луна улыбается, выходя).

Она думает, куда бы ей пойти, чтобы стряхнуть с себя стерильность, запах и настроение Харли Стрит Клиник, и привычно идёт в библиотеку рядом с домом. Это какой-то особенный пункт на карте мира Луны (страницы книг ловят время вокруг, заставляя его замереть, и время Луны замирает тоже). Это её точка сохранения (как сказал бы Рон, бывший одноклассник, вечно играющий в компьютерные игры и носящий с собой деревянный меч).

В библиотеке, как обычно, тихо и немного пыльно (и запах книг, бумаги – тот, что бывает только в библиотеках), и никого вокруг.

Хотя нет.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, – говорит Луна чёрной искривлённой фигуре за библиотекарским столом.

Из-за завесы волос появляется крючковатый нос, обладатель которого сухо кивает:

– Здравствуйте, мисс Лавгуд.

Луна замечает приклеенный скотчем над столом лист с напечатанным «Требуется библиотекарь», и огорчённо смотрит на мистера Снейпа:

– Вы больше не будете здесь работать, сэр?

– К счастью, это так, – кривит губы он.

(Луна знает его уже несколько лет; он привык к ней и не шипит на неё, как на других; хотя всё их общение ограничивается «Здравствуйте» и «До свидания» – около четырёх дней в неделю, – Луна успела привязаться к нему, он неизменен так же, как папа и сама Луна.)

– А... сэр, куда вы отправляетесь?

(Раньше он бы мог отрезать: «Не ваше дело», но часто видя человека, – пусть даже не разговаривая или вообще мельком, – поневоле начинаешь считать его кем-то вроде старого знакомого, а со старым знакомым обычно обращаются теплее.)

– Преподавать в один из университетов, – не без гордости говорит мистер Снейп, – не забывайте, я ведь доктор филологических наук.

Он бросает это как бы нехотя, но Луна совершенно точно знает, что так говорят, когда хочется, чтобы тебя похвалили.

(Простые детские желания совершенно не вяжутся с образом этого чёрного человека; он кажется кошмаром, каким пугают детей – но где-то Луна видела фотографию: дождь, скамейка, и на скамейке сидит Очень Одинокий Гвоздь, чёрный и искривлённый, как мистер Снейп. Он совсем не страшный, этот мистер Гвоздь, думает Луна.)

– Поздравляю, профессор, – чинно говорит Луна.

Мистер Снейп слегка поднимает уголки губ (наверное, это можно считать улыбкой). Луна замечает, что строчки в толстой книге перед ним похожи на стихи, и решает спросить (отчасти потому, что где-то в конце лета он уедет преподавать, а она – учиться, и значит, осталось не так много времени):

– А что за стихи вы читаете?

– Я пишу статью, – поправляет мистер Снейп, – по творчеству Владимира Высоцкого. Был такой русский поэт, вряд ли вы его знаете, мисс Лавгуд.

Он замолкает и утыкается в книгу. Луна уже собирается отойти, но тут он, не поднимая головы, глухо говорит:

– «Наши мёртвые нас не оставят в беде, наши павшие – как часовые».

– Я понимаю, – почему-то шёпотом отвечает Луна.

(Тёплые мамины руки обнимают её, пока медсестра затягивает манжетку тонометра.

«Никогда не отказывайся от мечты, Луна. Тебе не повезло, но это не повод пугаться жизни, прячась за капельницами».

Мама никогда не добавляла, что капельницы Луне всё равно не помогут.)

«Сохрани меня, когда я буду делать Холтер, мама».

Луна забирается с ногами в угловое кресло – своё любимое – и читает Элюара и «Начала современной радиохимии», пока через несколько часов мистер Снейп не говорит ей:

– Библиотека закрывается, мисс Лавгуд.

Луна дожидается, пока он запрёт дверь (это тоже традиция), они вместе спускаются по лестнице и молча расходятся.

Дома тихо (хотя сейчас шесть вечера, и папа должен смотреть телевизор). Луна заглядывает на кухню, и там никого.

Папа обнаруживается в гостиной перед выключенным телевизором. Не замечая стоящей в дверях Луны, он смотрит в потолок и молчит. А потом вдруг тихо и как-то безнадёжно спрашивает:

– Зачем ты оставила меня? Зачем ей, как тебе, оставлять меня?

Луна очень тихо возвращается к двери и резко хлопает ей. Через мгновение из гостиной доносится голос диктора новостей.

– Привет, пап!

– О, ты вернулась! Ужин на кухне! – кричит папа.

(Электроны, отвечающие за счастье, лежат на полу, странно изогнув крылышки.)

Луна никогда ещё не чувствовала себя так ужасно.

***

– Я не оставляла его, – женщина дёргает себя за прядь длинных пепельно-светлых волос.

– Знаю, – пожимает плечами другая, не отрываясь от разложенных перед ней хаотично движущихся спиц (они длинные и тонкие, и в их движениях определённо есть логика: нити под ними постепенно превращаются в платок с каким-то сложным узором). – И он рано или поздно узнает.

– Лили?.. – женщина внимательно смотрит на спицы. – Ты уже что-то ему связала?

– Нет, просто это и так ясно, – Лили откидывает за спину рыжие волосы.

Почти половина белой дощатой террасы занята платком, над которым трудятся спицы; на оставшейся части сидят, наблюдая, Лили и светловолосая женщина. К спицам подбирается малыш и дёргает за одну (в узор под ней тут же вплетается алая нить). Лили смеётся и тянет за другую спицу (и там – золотая нить); узор меняется на глазах, и ребёнок радостно хлопает в ладоши. Лили берёт его на руки, садясь возле женщины, и она в который раз видит, что его зелёные глаза – точная копия глаз его мамы, снова удивляясь их выражению (всегда грустные, спокойные и немного усталые).

– Что ты вяжешь? – спрашивает женщина.

(Платок, судя по всему, будет намного больше обычного, а это всегда интересно.)

– Будущее, – отвечает Лили то, что и так ясно.

Женщина уже не злится на её манеру отвечать на вопросы так, чтобы ничего не ответить.

– Чьё? – эта игра повторяется уже который раз, не надоедая (потому что остаётся крохотная надежда на то, что Лили ответит).

– Пока не знаю.

Сверху падает маленький листок и запутывается в волосах женщины (он в форме сердца), и она просит:

– Покажи мне, что с Луной.

На колени ей опускается яркий платок (цветы, узоры, странный изогнутый чёрный зигзаг, похожий на кривой гвоздь), центр которого резко отличается от всего остального (он тёмный, и на нём рисунок – сердце-дерево, разбросанные ветви сосудов) Ей всякий раз страшно понимать, что центра у платка почти нет – рваные нити рисунка удерживаются на месте только благодаря вплетённым прозрачным ниточкам (настолько тонким, что их можно было бы не увидеть, если не знать, что они есть).

Лили кладёт платок под спицы.

– Она снова звала тебя. Возьмись за спицу.

Женщине всякий раз страшно (что, если прошло слишком много лет; что, если она любит недостаточно сильно; что, если из-за этого спица под её руками однажды не пошевелится, и платок Луны разорвётся?), но она касается центральной спицы. Спица оживает под её руками, вплетая в нарисованное серде всё новые и новые прозрачные нити.

Ребёнок на руках у Лили мотает головой, растрёпывая и без того взъерошенные чёрные вихры, и тянется к ближайшей спице. Из-под неё тут же выходит ярко-золотая нить («наверное, именно так выглядит удача в катушках», думает женщина), соединяя чёрный гвоздеобразный зигзаг с уже крепким рисунком сердца.

Лили смеётся (слегка удивлённо, но радостно).

***

Девятого января Луна подходит к Харли Стрит Клиник, теребя в ладони завязки-косички красного верёвочного браслета на правой руке (косички растрепались так, что скоро порвутся, и Луна мысленно напоминает себе связать новый браслет; зелёного цвета, цвета жизни).

Возле нужного кабинета уже сидит несколько человек, и Луна устраивается рядом с серьёзного вида рыжеволосым парнем в костюме и очках, крепче сжимая завязки браслета. Это особенный браслет. Он отгоняет от Луны дементоров, и она называет его Патронусом, защитником. Дементоры есть в любой больнице (больше всего их там, где болеют дети). Невидимые, неслышные, они охраняют больные сердца (охлаждают кровь, замедляют пульс, закрывают глаза), они питаются желанием жить и бороться, они забирают те мелкие радости, которые сумеют найти. Чтобы отпугнуть их, нужно подумать о чём-то хорошем и коснуться Патронуса – этому Луну научила мама.

(«Ты боишься не мистера Риддла и не Холтера, Луна. Ты боишься неизвестности, отсутствия будущего, а это ведь решается легче лёгкого».

Луне восемь лет, она уже взрослая и очень умная, но ей непонятно:

«Сейчас будущего нет, а когда оно придёт, это будет настоящее, а будущего всё равно ведь не будет, мам».

«А ты его свяжи», – мама выдёргивает из куртки шнурок и накидывает на пальцы. – «Смотри: вот здесь петля, потом так, так и вот сюда. И повторяешь до нужной длины, думая о будущем, которое хочешь».

Мама снимает с пальцев получившийся браслет и завязывает его на руке Луны:

«Верь и ничего не бойся».)

Позже Луна искала что-нибудь о Патронусах в Интернете и книгах, но везде было сказано про плацебо и силу убеждения, и нигде – про магию в сердце Луны (в её воспоминаниях, в её Патронусах).

Рыжая девочка лет десяти-одиннадцати шмыгает носом.

– Перси, – она дёргает парня рядом с Луной за штанину, – мне здесь надоело! Идём гулять!

– Только вместе с Холтером, Джинни, – Перси снова утыкается в телефон.

Джинни кривит губы, будто собираясь расплакаться, и сердито отворачивается от Перси, поднимая голову повыше. Луна залезает в сумку, доставая оттуда ярко-жёлтый браслет из пушистых ниток, и протягивает его Джинни.

– Его нужно завязать на руке и думать о чём-то хорошем, и тогда дементоры тебя не достанут.

Перси поджимает губы, неодобрительно косясь на Луну, но Джинни улыбается и кивает, глядя, как Луна завязывает ей браслет.

Через какое-то время Джинни и Перси выходят из кабинета, и за ними выходит доктор Риддл с пока ещё пустым дневником наблюдений.

– Записывайте сюда всё, что делаете за день, с указанием времени, – говорит он по большей части Перси, протягивая дневник Джинни, мгновено принимающей важный вид.

(Луне иногда кажется, что с каждым таким дневником доктор Риддл отдаёт частичку своей души, и ей интересно, что же будет, когда он отдаст последнюю.)

– Луна Лавгуд, – говорит он, и Луна идёт за ним.

Доктор Риддл смотрит её карту (скорее, пролистывает – за столько лет он уже хорошо помнит все диагнозы Луны), пока маленькая пожилая круглая медсестра («мисс Поппи Помфри», гласит бейджик) крепит клейкие электроды к её груди, на всякий случай – сверху пластырем. Главное – следить, чтобы они не отклеились, иначе придётся переделывать (а проходить в обнимку с Холтером лишние сутки Луна не хочет). На поясе висит маленькая тяжёлая коробочка, собирающая провода электродов воедино, и Луна с грустью смотрит на таймер (показывающий ровно двадцать четыре часа до того, как это с неё снимут).

–Итак, Луна, – чуть позже говорит доктор Риддл, – конечно, вам уже восемнадцать, и никто не может вас заставить, но, думаю, ваш отец уже убедил вас в необходимости постановки кардиостимулятора. Ещё чуть-чуть в сторону ухудшения – и ставить его будет поздно.

Луна пожимает плечами:

– Я хочу уехать учиться, а на эту специальность с кардиостимулятором не пускают.

Доктор хватает ртом воздух.

– Луна. Поймите вы, ваше сердце не вылечится само, что бы вам ни говорила миссис Лавгуд!

– А с кардиостимулятором оно вылечится? – спокойно спрашивает Луна.

– Он продлит вам жизнь. Конечно, есть некоторые ограничения... но к ним можно привыкнуть.

(Как можно привыкнуть к лишению магии, к запрету быть алхимиком? Луне кажется, что тогда дальше будет жить уже не она.)

Слова не идут на язык (толпятся в горле, толкаются, заставляя внутренне задыхаться), и Луна просто пожимает плечами.

Доктор Риддл безнадёжно машет рукой, демонстрируя Луне листы каких-то слов и цифр («недостаточность митрального клапана», «ЧСС 45 уд/мин», но всё это Луна уже видела).

– Это – экстрасистолы. Грубо говоря, желудочки вашего сердца в минуту делают несколько дополнительных сокращений. В том виде, в котором они есть у вас, это – очень – плохо. У относительно здорового человека показатель экстрасистолии находится в этом интервале, – он обозначает пальцем две цифры на одном из листов. – Луна, если ваша экстрасистолия войдёт в этот интервал, это значит, что с кардиостимулятором можно повременить. Но она не входит. С прошлого года. Вы уже опаздываете.

Луне снова нечего сказать. Где-то в углу сознания маячит мысль, что чудеса не могут случаться бесконечно, и – ради папы – кардиостимулятор придётся ставить, но эта мысль слишком страшна (чтобы произнести или хотя бы осознать).

«Мама, прости, у меня не получается».

– Не жалейте мёртвых, Луна, – устало говорит мистер Риддл (словно читая её мысли), – жалейте живых.

Он молча даёт ей дневник наблюдений, и Луна выходит.

Идя по Харли-стрит в сторону Риджентс-парка, Луна думает, как так получилось, что мечта столкнулась с невозможностью ранить папу (он не хочет отпускать её, наверное, уже никогда). На серой стене одного из домов – граффити: алая птица, воплощённый огонь, крылья будто отталкиваются от стены, и кажется, что птица сейчас взлетит; внизу написано «Птицы падают вверх». Луна думает о маме, которая всё-таки выбрала мечту («папа, как же папа», звенит в голове) и погибла после одного из неудачных экспериментов. Луна понимает папу (или ей так кажется), но, наверное, это наследственное – отказаться от своей мечты, от части самой себя она не может.

Риджентс-парк пуст и тих. Луна размышляет, сойдёт ли за необходимую «незначительную физическую нагрузку», обозначенную в дневнике, имитация «лунной походки» на пустых дорожках парка, а потом поправляет больно хлопающий по бедру Холтер и танцует (полы маминого чёрного пальто, надетого «на удачу», развеваются вокруг ног, как юбка балерины; птицы, даже если падают, то только вверх, вверх, вверх, птицы вырываются из переплетений проводов и лейкопластыря).

В библиотеке на доске объявлений висит альбомный лист: «С днём рождения, Северус! Коллектив библиотеки». Луна проходит к столу мистера Снейпа:

– Здравствуйте, сэр! С днём рождения. У меня нет подарка, но хотите, я вас нарисую?

Мистер Снейп хмыкает:

– Благодарю покорно, мне уже подарили. Дражайшие коллеги осчастливили меня отгулом, видимо, надеясь избавиться.

– А почему тогда вы здесь? – удивляется Луна. – Вам не хочется отдохнуть?

– Мне, в сущности, нечего больше делать.

Луна смотрит на грустные руки мистера Снейпа (она вряд ли сможет объяснить, как это – грустные руки, но эти руки именно такие), и решает, что нельзя в свой день рождения просто сидеть в библиотеке, даже если это лучшая в мире библиотека. Поэтому, стараясь не покраснеть, говорит:

– А пойдёмте гулять. Лондон очень красивый, вы, наверное, не видели.

Мистер Снейп приподнимает бровь и становится неуловимо похож на любопытную птицу.

И соглашается.

Они бесцельно бродят весь день, и, если бы Луна решила рассказать, как они путешествовали, это были бы цепочки фраз, переплетения диалогов, дождь слов – как будто все годы одних «Здравствуйте» и «До свидания» решили взять своё.

(«Что это?» – через тонкий джемпер прекрасно видны выступающие косточки под ключицами и очертания электрода на них.

«Киль. Чтобы крылья крепились».)

Ночью Луна лежит на спине, сложив руки по бокам, а Холтер – на живот; это неудобно, но так электроды не отклеятся во сне. Голубой диод мигает в ритме её сердца (в темноте это обжигает глаза), и таймер рядом показывает часы до окончания Испытания Волшебницы Луны.

Ей снится мама, и прекрасные далёкие сады, и рыжеволосая женщина с младенцем на руках, а ещё – ссутуленный чёрный человек, стирающий пыль с книг; но даже сквозь сон она чувствует электроды на груди.

Утром Луна едет снимать Холтер, и следующая пара дней («расшифровку Холтера заберёте около тринадцатого») проходят в лёгком тумане. Луна с утра до вечера рисует акварелью рыжую женщину из своего сна (она держит на руках лохматого черноволосого ребёнка, и их зелёные глаза по-доброму смеются); хочет нарисовать любовь вокруг неё, но любовь прозрачна, и у Луны нет таких красок, поэтому она ограничивается знанием того, что любовь там есть, и принимается рисовать маму.

***

Женщина качает головой, улыбаясь, не зная, что сказать. Лили проводит пальцем по узору на платке:

– Все попытки считать время, по большому счёту, не имеют особого смысла.

– Почему именно Северус, Лили? – в голосе женщины нет ни удивления, ни обвинения, только интерес.

– Потому что у Луны есть ты и Ксено, у Ксено – Луна и ты, а у него... пусть будет Луна. Она видит его как мы – вглубь.

Чёрный зигзаг и залатанное полупрозрачное сердце на платке в руках Лили теперь соединено всего одной тоненькой прозрачной нитью (но она светится ровным неярким светом, и в нём платок играет новыми красками). Лили передаёт платок женщине, и та берёт его за края обеими руками.

– Они не учитывают фактор невероятности, Луна, – говорит она, глядя на сверкающее от прозрачных нитей сердце, словно надеясь, что слова дойдут. – Тот самый шанс, который появляется, только если знать, что он есть, и верить в него.

И резко встряхивает платок.

***

В открытую форточку кабинета доктора Риддла врывается холодный январский сквозняк и смахивает со стола расшифровки нескольких Холтеров, путая листы.

Старый уборщик Аргус Филч чертыхается, виновато оглядевшись, и, не увидев поблизости доктора, подбирает перемешанные листки, раскладывая их по папкам:

¬– Вроде всё как было. Ох и влетело бы мне от Риддла… хорошо, что пронесло.

***

Тринадцатого января Луна проходит мимо библиотеки, направляясь к Харли Стрит Клиник (это довольно большой крюк, но привычная дорога успокаивает Луну).

Она снова в мамином чёрном пальто, и ей как-то тоскливо-грустно (жёлтые папки кардиограмм и медкарты в руках кажутся издевательством, тревожат, притягивая взгляд).

– Мисс Лавгуд… Луна!

С лестницы ото входа в библиотеку спускается мистер Снейп, и это вырвавшееся «Луна», кажется, удивляет его самого. Луна останавливается и ждёт его; его взгляд задевает папки у неё в руках, и на мгновение Луна хочет выбросить их в ближайшую канаву, но вместо этого говорит:

– Если вам никуда не надо, давайте погуляем до Харли-стрит?

Мистер Снейп молча кивает и просто идёт рядом с ней (это особое молчание, так можно молчать только после многих лет знакомства).

Возле Харли Стрит Клиник мистер Снейп немного удивлённо смотрит на Луну, и она уже хочет попрощаться (и выкинуть, выкинуть злосчастные папки – нет, нельзя), но его взгляд мельком останавливается на скрытых под пальто ключицах Луны (и она внезапно знает, что он понял что-то, близкое к правде).

Он молча берёт её под руку и заходит вместе с ней:

– Я подожду вас, мисс Лавгуд. А потом мы погуляем по Лондону. Он очень красивый, вы, наверное, не видели, – в глубине чёрных глаз вспыхивает улыбка, когда он возвращает ей её слова.

Луна открывает дверь, ведущую в коридор, и цепляется Патронусом за ручку (истрёпанные верёвочки рвутся, и браслет падает). Широко раскрыв глаза, она смотрит на красные обрывки на ладони (дементоры уже почуяли её и мистера Снейпа, опасайся их, Луна, они взорвутся радиоактивными льдинками в твоей душе), а потом поднимает голову и идёт в коридор.

(«Как остановить внезапную панику? Попробуйте сосчитать от ста до одного», – в той книге тоже ничего не было про Патронус.)

«Сто».

В коридоре никого нет, а кабинет мистера Риддла заперт.

«Девяносто девять».

Они с мистером Снейпом садятся на стулья напротив двери и ждут.

«Девяносто восемь. А что, если с кардиостимулятором и правда будет лучше?»

«Девяносто семь. Я всё придумала. Если мама была волшебницей, это вовсе не значит, что я – алхимик».

Стараясь подавить неприятное липкое чувство возле горла, Луна поднимает глаза на мистера Снейпа и встречается с ним взглядом.

Понимание магии Патронуса приходит неожиданно. Луна смотрит в глаза мистера Снейпа и видит в них отголоски чего-то (что было в маминых глазах). Там, в глубине – магия Патронуса, магия самой сильной защиты в мире. Луна обхватывает ладонями лицо мистера Снейпа (Северуса; это имя – как шелест верёвочек изношенного браслета) и целует.

«Ожидаю защитника… Как же это на латыни? Мама говорила, это самый магический язык… Экспекто Патронум!»

(Дементоров разметает в стороны, сияющий свет проносится через коридор Харли Стрит Клиник, вылетая в окно. Теперь – Луна знает – они её не тронут.)

Через пять минут доктор Риддл кладёт перед ней расшифровку её Холтера. Экстрасистолы в норме.

Луна смотрит на доктора.

– Я не знаю, как это объяснить, – говорит он.

***

Они сидят у Луны дома – сама Луна, папа, Северус («Пап, мистер Снейп – библиотекарь, я тебе рассказывала, – скоро уезжает преподавать, хоть сейчас познакомься с ним»), портреты мамы и рыжеволосой женщины с ребёнком («Мона Лили», отвечает Луна на вопрос Северуса).

– Ты, как и твоя мама, неостановима, – папа иногда прерывается, отворачиваясь (моргая и вытирая уголки глаз). – Знаешь… я не против того, чтобы ты завтра подала документы в свой Лафсборо или куда ты там хотела на химика. Кстати, я уезжаю во Францию, расшифровывать дневник Фламеля!

Луна сияет (слишком много эмоций для неё одной, вокруг неё столько радостных электронов, что другим просто не пробиться).

– Поздравляю! И себя поздравляю!

Северус смотрит на них такими же большими глазами, которые были у Луны:

– Луна. Меня пригласили преподавать туда же.

Луна смеётся (это так волшебно, как может быть только у неё, «ты сохранила меня, мама!»). За окном – дождь и солнце, блики через стекло золотыми каплями пляшут по рукам Луны, и она понимает, что Философский Камень всегда был рядом (в сердце, в Патронусе, в глубоких чёрных глазах, в тёплых руках, обнимающих её), что «золото» – это счастье и что теперь всё будет хорошо.

– Не оставь меня в беде, – она смотрит прямо на Северуса (напоминая ему о стихах и библиотеке).

– Не оставлю, – отвечает он, переплетая свои пальцы с её.

– Не оставлю, - повторяет папа (разумеется, он заметил, но Луна понимает: он, как и она, настолько счастлив, что все части этой сумасшедшей мозаики кажутся ему идеально подходящими друг к другу).

***

– Не оставлю, – светловолосая женщина смеётся, а по щекам текут слёзы.

Лили улыбается и разглядывает один из платков (серо-чёрно-коричневый, потёртый, в тёмных пятнах и разводах, закрывающих рисунок; посредине – странное переплетение черепа и змеи, едва различимое на общем фоне). Она берёт платок Луны и встряхивает над серо-чёрным; ярко-алая птица вспыхивает, заменяя собой череп и змею, спицы мелькают, пропуская через ткань прозрачные нити. Довольная Лили откладывает оба платка – с ними пока что всё ясно.

Большое полотно, над которым трудились спицы, уже закончено, и женщина с интересом смотрит на невероятной красоты рисунок: дома-люди-птицы-деревья-узоры, всё переплетается (всё держится на прозрачной основе). Лили поднимает платок-полотно на руки (выше головы, и всё равно края волочатся по террасе; за них с удовольствием хватается малыш) и сбрасывает вниз – прямо сквозь террасу, как будто её нет.

– Не оставлю, – говорит она.

Солнце понемногу пробивается сквозь облака, Философские Камни размеренно бьются в людях, невидимый узорный платок опускается на землю, укрывая города и страны.

Любовь не оставляет в беде.

**Author's Note:**

> * Примечание, оно же простое разъяснение для тех, кто с медициной не знаком. У Луны – последняя степень атриовентикулярной (АВ) блокады. В таких случаях человека обычно оперируют и ставят кардиостимулятор, который компенсирует неспособность сердца справляться с нагрузкой и «запустит» сердце, если оно вдруг остановится (впрочем, не во всех случаях). Испортить кардиостимулятор, по большому счёту, легче лёгкого, поэтому для людей с ним есть список ограничений (не жить рядом с ЛЭП, не проходить сквозь металлодетекторы, etc.). А ещё с ним не берут в университет на ряд специальностей. На радиохимию, например, куда хочет Луна (просто с АВ-блокадой её бы, скорей, всего, взяли по той простой причине, что эту болезнь очень часто забывают вносить в списки ограничений).
> 
> ** Холтеровское мониторирование, сокращённо Холтер – суточная кардиограмма. Аппарат вешается на шею или на пояс, от него на грудь крепятся (приклеиваются) электроды. Так человек ходит сутки, занимаясь своими обычными делами и записывая их в дневник (это помогает врачу определять, как себя в течение дня ведёт сердце пациента). Если электроды отклеятся, хорошей кардиограммы не выйдет, поэтому в таком случае их клеят по новой, и человек ходит с Холтером ещё сутки.
> 
> Примечание последнее, безотносительное: расшифровка Холтеровского мониторирования состоит из нескольких листов. Имя пациента написано на первом, на остальных — только код (имя там тоже может быть, но не всегда — зависит от места проведения). То есть спутать листы из нескольких расшифровок вполне возможно (не сверить код на листах ещё раз, например, или просто устать и не заметить).


End file.
